


【DV】论恶魔与吐真剂的相容性（PWP）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 祝贺合志完售，参本的两篇文解禁了www一篇挺普通的温馨pwp





	【DV】论恶魔与吐真剂的相容性（PWP）

【DV】论恶魔与吐真剂的相容性（PWP）

当尼禄在自家门口看到两个全身沾满不明粘液，脏的不忍直视的斯巴达之子时，他的第一反应是冲两人比了个中指。

“你们不会先回自己家洗个澡再来找我麻烦吗！”

“嗨，Kid，我倒是挺想先洗个澡的再来的，”脏兮兮的恶魔猎人无奈的耸肩，”不过我和你老爹碰到点不大不小的麻烦，再不解决他估计快爆炸了。”

“什么麻烦？”尼禄狐疑的目光在但丁和维吉尔身上扫了一圈，除了那堆恶心的粘液和自家老爹皱的能夹住硬币的眉头，两个半魔身上并无伤口。而且但丁和维吉尔也不像来找自己帮忙打架的样子。

“简单点来说，我和你老爹被一种奇怪的魔界植物喷了一身汁，似乎，有点副作用。”但丁叹了口气，“效果则是我俩现在只能说真话，你懂得，维吉尔已经硬撑着一天没说话了。我们想来找找教团遗留的纪录里有没有什么线索。”

事情的经过其实很简单，但丁接到了一个清理魔界边境的小任务，任务并不困难，唯一的变数就是这对兄弟再一次互殴时不小心砍断了某种奇怪的变异植物。兄弟俩瞬间就被恶心的树汁喷了一身，当时两人都没发现不对只想着快点回事务所洗澡，直到回去的路上，走在维吉尔背后的但丁突然开口。

“嘿，Vergil，你的屁股是怎么长得那么翘的？”这句话说出后，不止维吉尔，连但丁都愣在了原地。要知道但丁虽然平时口无遮掩想说就说，但他还是很惜命的，再怎么说也不会无缘无故主动找阎魔刀捅。

“你说什么？”维吉尔缓慢的回头，眼神中的杀意让但丁抖了一下。

“我说，老哥你的屁股是怎么长得那么翘的？”但丁隐约觉着有点不对劲，非常不对劲，但他的嘴巴还是不受控制的继续说了下去，“还有你的腿，细的简直让人想握在手里试试分量，你知不知道你每次用居合斩都很影响我战斗？还有你……”

擦着脸颊而过的幻影剑成功堵住了但丁剩下的话，而他面前的维吉尔脸色以肉眼可见的速度变红，身上则开始散发魔力的蓝晕。哦，恼羞成怒。

于是一番单方面的互殴后，兄弟俩终于搞清了现在的状况。他们刚刚淋了一身的树汁似乎是制作类似吐真剂魔药的原材料，制作一瓶魔药只需要少许的树汁，而他们淋了一身，效果自然非凡。总之，在发现这个事实后维吉尔就陷入了绝对的沉默，认但丁怎么逗弄都不再开口，只用越发寒冷的眼神和头顶的幻影剑让但丁乖乖闭口。

“事情就是这样了，所以能让我们进门了吗？”但丁甩了甩衣服上的莫名粘液，指了指尼禄身后的大门。

三好青年，斯巴达家族最后的良心，恶魔猎人尼禄在花了三秒钟理解事情经过后，第一反应是，卧槽，这两个家伙现在只能说真话？第二反应是，千万别蹭到他们身上的树汁！尼禄果断的闪身让开，目送两个脏兮兮的斯巴达之子走向自家的库房，那里堆着不少教团遗留的垃圾和书籍，他嘴里憋着一堆问题想问又不敢问，从你俩到底谁比较厉害到我妈究竟是谁。

翻阅资料是一件超级枯燥无趣的事，即使有尼禄的帮忙，但丁他们也花了近一天的时间才找到需要的答案。而这期间维吉尔保持住了自己的形象，依旧一言不发。

“所以说，用含有少量纯盐的圣水沐浴可以缩短魔药的时效？”但丁摇了摇手里的破书，皱眉抱怨起来，“搞没搞错，半魔泡圣水超痛的。”但丁还想说什么，阎魔刀的刀鞘便顶上了他的肩膀，但丁看向一直沉默的维吉尔，明白对方是在催促自己。

“好了，尼禄，我和你爹回去了。”

维吉尔冲尼禄点了点头，阎魔刀划了个漂亮的十字，打开空间的裂缝。

一回到自家熟悉的事务所，但丁就开始翻箱倒柜找库存的圣水，自从这几年他战斗越来越老辣，圣水这种消耗品准备的也越来越少了，不过他记得地下室里还有几瓶来着。最终但丁抱着几罐看似还没变质的圣水来到浴室，一股脑的倒进浴缸里，又加了一把盐，然后满上热水，对身后的维吉尔比了个请的动作。

“亲爱的老哥，要不你先？一直憋着不说话还挺难受的吧。”

“你在打什么鬼主意，但丁。”沉默了一天的维吉尔终于开口，在这个只有两人的浴室里他明显的有些放松，身上黏腻的树汁已经让他难受一整天了，而之前在尼禄面前他一直保持沉默没说过一句话。

“没什么，就是想看你脱衣服而已，顺便再来一发。”但丁坦坦荡荡的开口，中了吐真剂的维吉尔可是千载难逢，之前在尼禄面前也就算了，现在回到自家，怎么也得逼出维吉尔几句话。

“满脑子黄色废料的白痴……”维吉尔垂下眼帘，手里的阎魔刀用力，直接将还在坏笑的但丁推出门外。他不指望这道门能挡住但丁，但至少让他先洗干净身上的粘液。

泡入圣水的感觉远谈不上舒服，宛如人类被热水刺痛一样的微妙痛感一直萦绕在皮肤上，维吉尔脱掉衣服放松身体慢慢浸入浴盆，但丁家的浴室颇为简陋，唯一的浴盆对普通人来说还算宽敞，但对他们两个身高190的半魔来说还是狭窄了些。维吉尔尽量蜷缩起过长的双腿，将自己慢慢没入水中。

圣水的刺痛感逐渐变得麻木，正当维吉尔泡在温水中昏昏欲睡时，一声口哨声在耳畔响起。

“亲爱的老哥，你把我忘了吗？”恶魔猎人不知何时已经脱得光溜溜蹲在浴缸旁，看到维吉尔睁眼便一个翻身挤进浴缸，整个人跨坐在维吉尔身上。

“Vergil，我超爱你的。”但丁一边低着头在维吉尔胸口胡乱吻着，一边彻底放开嘴巴打算来个爱的大告白。既然维吉尔不说那自己来说也一样。“虽然你从小到大一直跟我打架，动不动就用阎魔刀戳我，一次又一次搞离家出走还把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，但我一直超爱你的。”

但丁用两根指头夹住维吉尔淡色的乳尖搓了搓，满意的看到这个小东西挺立起来，然后开心的朝它吹了口气。比起口是心非的主人，维吉尔的乳头还诚实的多。

“你的胸还是和以前一样敏感，老哥。”已经不是毛头小伙子的但丁吻了吻淡色的乳尖，在维吉尔的抽气声中一口咬住了一边的乳尖，用锋利的犬齿摩擦着细小的乳孔，同时两只手用力揉搓着维吉尔的胸肌，用揉捏女人的手法将两块紧实的肌肉聚拢在一起，挤出一条浅浅的乳沟。“瞧，乳沟，能给我来个乳交吗亲爱的Vergil？”

被压制在但丁身下的长腿遽然发力，踢上了恶魔猎人的胸口，可惜，早有准备的但丁微微侧身，一把抓住了维吉尔纤细的脚踝，同时刻意地吹了声口哨，“不用那么急啊老哥，我们有的是时间做前戏。”

“Dante！！”维吉尔的声音几乎是从喉咙深处挤出来的，他紧紧捂住嘴巴的手用力到近乎颤抖，湿漉漉的头发垂在耳畔，显得意外的年轻，只有在这样的脆弱时刻，他身上才能看出那个黑发青年的影子。

“我有没有说过你的脚踝特别好看？”但丁看了看握在手里的纤细骨节，直接低头咬了一口，在上面留下一圈齿痕，“细的过分，好像再用力一点就能直接折断一样。”

但丁拉住维吉尔想要后缩的小腿，直接舔上了那白皙的过分的脚趾，湿热的口腔紧紧裹住维吉尔紧绷的脚尖，让舌头在指缝中滑动，一根一根仔细舔过每根脚趾，使圆滚滚的趾尖沾满他的口水，故意发出色情的水声。回应他的是维吉尔猛然一窒的气音和咬牙切齿的低吼，“放开！！你是条狗吗？！”

“为什么要放开？老哥你也挺喜欢的不是吗。”但丁用视线撇了撇维吉尔完全勃起的阴茎，那里半浸在水中，饱满圆润的龟头挺出水面，更多的部分则潜伏在水波之下，带着股羞羞答答的可爱劲头。

但丁将自己卡入维吉尔两腿之间，用自己同样勃起的部位在维吉尔的大腿根部摩挲了一下，他手里的脚踝颤抖着想向后缩，却被恶魔猎人大力拉开，将整个胯部暴露在但丁的视线里，“明明都这么性奋了还不承认，你是傲娇吗老哥？”

“我只是比你更多一点羞耻心，蠢货。”维吉尔试了几次无法挣脱后，放弃般后仰回浴缸里，事情到了这一步他已经有点累了，只想快点做完。

而但丁显然不这么想，他故意放慢动作，低下头轻吻着维吉尔的额头，然后温柔的吻慢慢下滑，滑过高挺的鼻梁，柔软的嘴唇，颈项，锁骨，乳尖，腹肌，直到维吉尔挺立的阴茎，那里因为即将到来的快感在水中颤抖着。如果是平时，但丁会好心地给他哥一个满分深喉，让维吉尔尖叫着射在他喉咙里，而今天，但丁想玩点不一样的。

恶魔猎人故意避开维吉尔亟待安抚的阴茎，让轻柔的吻滑过囊袋继续下滑，同时手上用力把维吉尔的屁股向上抬出水面，舌头直接舔上紧缩着的小洞。

“呜……Dante！！”维吉尔的腰部猛地一颤，舌头湿滑的触感实在太过了，这种被活物入侵的感觉让他头皮发麻。

而恶魔猎人并不理会自家老哥的小小反抗，舌尖更加用力的深入，顶开紧闭的环状肌肉，用粗糙的舌面狠狠舔弄着敏感的内壁，同时舌头模仿性器一般抽插着带出湿滑的水声。但丁能感觉到夹住他脑袋的大腿在发颤，维吉尔的手指紧紧拽着他的头发，手掌却没将自己推开，他哥果然喜欢这个，于是但丁舔的更加卖力，不断深入，并用舌尖快速戳刺着深处的前列腺。

终于，维吉尔在一次大力戳刺下颤栗着射出，无人碰触的阴茎在腹部射出浓稠的精液。

“Fuck You Dante！”被舌头玩弄到射精的半魔终于忍不住嘶吼出声，伴随着一股一股喷射上胸部的精液，维吉尔一直紧绷的精神终于绷断了，他猛地翻身，不顾自己还在射精的阴茎，狠狠将那个欠扁的弟弟压在身下，几乎是咬牙切齿地说，“你想听我说什么？主动让你插进来还是说我也很爱你？”

陷入一种奇妙状态的半魔恶狠狠的抓住但丁硬的滴水的阴茎，主动抬高腰部，用湿热紧致的小洞吞下弟弟硕大的龟头，随后腰部猛地用力，借助重力让阴茎直插入身体的最深处。又粗又硬的柱体在插入过程中狠狠蹭过维吉尔的前列腺，让他刚刚射完精的阴茎又颤抖着吐出几滴粘液。

“实话说，都想。”但丁狠狠喘着气，仿佛刚跟维吉尔打过一架一般，刚刚那一下差点让他直接射出来。他哥狠起来还是那个味，对自己和别人一样狠，“偶尔也对我坦率一点如何？我记得V可是对尼禄说过想要被爱被保护之类的话。”

“V只是一部分的我……”

“但也是真实的你不是吗，对我坦诚点不会要了你的命，老哥。”但丁笑着摇了摇头，“你明明知道的，我有多爱你……”

回应他的是维吉尔的沉默与涨红的耳畔，他的哥哥低垂下头，让湿掉的刘海遮掩住自己的表情，腿部却猛地用力开始吞吐起但丁的阴茎，突然摩擦带来的快感让两人同时呻吟出声。维吉尔的动作带着一股狠劲，每次下落都整根吞入，抬起时又让龟头完全离开身体，但丁红着眼睛看向他哥的小洞，那里已经被完全撑开，每次脱离阴茎时都会发出恋恋不舍的水声。维吉尔线条优美的腹肌和大腿随着动作战栗颤抖着，汗水沿着腹肌滴落在但丁身上，性感到要命。

“Vergil……”但丁伸手握住维吉尔再次挺立在空气中的阴茎，一边用娴熟的技巧安抚着，一边抬头咬住他哥的耳廓，“我爱你，真的，超级超级爱你，一直都是。”

包裹住阴茎的小穴开始战栗，随着但丁低声的告白，维吉尔被推上精神与生理的双重高潮。他抬腰的动作不受控制的狂野起来，每次下落都让饱满的龟头狠狠撞向前列腺，而但丁也配合着挺腰，用阴茎撞开紧窒的内壁，电流般的快感沿着两人的肌肤传递着。

“Dante……我……”维吉尔叹息一般的呻吟随着射精的快感同时传入但丁耳中，让恶魔猎人无法自控地用力去按压维吉尔的屁股，粗暴地整根插入，将全部精液狠狠射进自家老哥的最深处，他终于听到维吉尔这句话了！！

“该死的！你是想让我哭出来吗！”但丁恶狠狠的一边射精一边继续抽插，抬头咬上维吉尔的嘴唇。

浴盆中的水不知何时已经冷去，而两位半魔的身体依旧灼热，他们已经分开了太久太久，所以他们做爱，拥抱，打斗，撕咬，借此去确认对方的存在。

你问吐真剂什么时候失效的？已经没人在意那个了不是吗。

END 2019年4月26日


End file.
